


A Lion in Lace

by Wishunew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishunew/pseuds/Wishunew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is having a bad time of it lately and Hunk thinks he can help</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lion in Lace

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha no i have no excuse for this shit really. put it under things I would do to Shiro if I could? I waited for my beta this time so, that should make this one easier to read.   
> if it makes anyone feel better ive been picturing the voltron "teens" as older than they probably are. like Hunk is 18 and Shiro is 19(25) in this.

Shiro doesn't know how this happened, and he’s pacing the hall in front of  _ his _ room. There had been… they talked about this, Shiro reminded himself. He could just go, no harm done, he’d understand. This was to… to help Shiro. Unwind, he had said, relax, let go, just be. And Shiro was here because that sounded nice, sounded like something he needed. But he was hesitant, was big enough to admit he was scared. What if he thought Shiro was ugly? What if Shiro lost control of the arm and hurt him. What if Shiro had a flashback and ruined the whole night? What if-

 

His musing was brought to an abrupt halt as the door slid open and Hunk stepped out, blinking at him. Shiro tensed and blinked back, eyes wide, before he looked away quickly.

 

“Um, hi, Hunk. I was just. It's not. I’ll just be,” The older man swallowed, shoving down all his uncertainty and fear and turning on his heel and marching off. He can do without this, absolutely. He’s definitely fine. This was a mistake, Hunk will understand.

 

“Shiro?” Hunk’s very understanding voice had a softness to it that Shiro doesn't think he's ever heard. “Shiro, why don't you come inside?”

 

His dark eyes seemed gentle but fathomless and Shiro felt himself blush when he met them from across the hall. Hunk just smiled reassuringly at him and gestured to his room, “It's really alright, Shiro, we can just talk” 

 

Talking… sounded nice, Shiro thought. He swallowed around the lump in his throat as he walked back towards the large man and past him into his room. Only to freeze up again at what greeted him inside. Large, warm hands touched his hips gently and Shiro gasped,stumbling into the room, towards the table set up with… real food. 

 

“Hunk. How did you…”

 

“Allura and Coran helped me.” The Yellow lion Paladin said as he guided Shiro by is elbow to one of the chairs. “It struck me that you hadn't had proper earth food in a while and I thought you would like some.” the darker teen held out a chair for the leader to sit in but shiro was frowning at him. Nerves about what this evening could bring pushed back under the locked cage he'd had them in as he crossed his arms.

 

“I can't believe you wasted the only wormhole we've found to Earth just to get food” the ‘for me’ part was left unsaid, but Hunk still quirked an eyebrow at him like he'd said it all the same. 

 

He stepped closer, into Shiro's personal space and it struck the older man that Hunk wasn't all that shorter than him, an inch, maybe. He smelled… nice, warm. Some kind of spice he hasn't smelled in a long time. He gave the younger man a questioning smile when Hunk didn't back off. “Um…?”

 

“You deserve nice things, Shiro.” he said softly, face a calm mask of certainty. That lump in Shiro's chest was coming back as he looked at the yellow lion. Hunk’s face split into his trademark goofy grin “Besides, I didn't even get to go, Allura fetched all the supplies. And like, more. To improve moral. I'm just taking shocking advantage of the better things she took. Now come, take a seat before everything I made turns cold” That… sounded normal, actually. Shiro gave the younger man a disappointed smile as he sat in the chair offered, fighting down the surprised squeak when Hunk pushed his chair in. Taking the one right next to him. 

 

“I didn't know how you liked your steak so I cooked it how it was meant to be eaten.” the happy go lucky pilot said as he cut into the meat, rare red, tender and juicy. Shiro’s stomach growled low in envy, his mouth watering as the nearly long forgotten aroma of perfectly cooked red meat hit his nose. Hunk chuckled at him as Shiro composed himself and looked down at his own food. It had been too long since he had a home cooked meal. 

 

The first bite of the steak was something he hadn't been expecting. Logically he knew he remembered eating the same meal with friends and family before he left for Kerberos, He knew what it was supposed to taste like. But the memory compared to the actual reality is… an echo of a whisper compared to a scream. The texture of it, the seasonings exploding in his mouth, pepper and spices, smoky from the way Hunk had cooked it. It felt like it melted in his mouth and he moaned, caught between wanting to savor the flavor and eating the rest. He was crying by the time he’d finished the first peace and reached for another, but Hunk never commented.

It was nice to get away from Lance and Keith's bickering, and without their presence Hunk had an almost serene aura. It was easy to just relax around him. His eyes seemed to gleam with something darker, however, something that made Shiro blush brightly and look away. 

 

“Thank you, Hunk” he said when the meal was over, feeling stuffed and heavy with the rich food he’d been missing for over a year. The younger man smiled so joyfully at him Shiro almost forgot why he’s even here in the first place. He wonders if Hunk doesn't remember the talk they had the other night, when Shiro had been wandering after a particularly nasty nightmare and Hunk had found him. 

 

“You look nervous.” The darker man said with a raised eyebrow as he started cleaning off the heavy looking table, something he definitely must have asked to be moved here for this. And it strikes the leader that Hunk must have put a lot of thought into tonight, thought that his normal goofy persona implied he couldn't give to any one project. “Do you want a massage? I’m really good at them, I swear.” he held his large hands up and wiggled his fingers with a large grin that made his eyes disappear, “Magic fingers.”

 

That sounded amazing, the sore muscles that lined the black lion paladin’s back seemed to make themselves known all at once just at the thought of them not being there. But… his body isn't… nice to look at anymore. He’s not sure where tonight could lead. Hunk hadn’t specifically said that it would get intimate and nature but it had been implied, when Shiro had broken down, confessed that he was afraid he couldn't be with anyone. That even if they saved the galaxy he would still be an ugly alien experiment. 

 

It's almost as if Hunk could tell what he was thinking, as he dropped his hands with… not a frown but something just as serious. He stood up, walking over to the older man and taking both of Shiro’s hands in his. 

 

“Listen, we don't have to do anything you’re not okay with.” the brunette said, looking directly into Shiro’s pale grey eyes. “I just want you to relax, to have fun, to feel good. You deserve those things Shiro. You’re a good person”

 

Shiro pulled away with a laugh that sounded sarcastic. “I’m older than you” he said, and crossed his arms self consciously over his chest, trying not to look defensive. “Shouldn't I be telling you that?” Hunk didn't look hurt by his leaders reaction, just tilted his head with a raised eyebrow. Like he was trying to see something that Shiro didn't know he was showing. 

 

“Well,” Hunk said slowly, his tone so soft and understanding Shiro felt bad for the way he was acting, “I’ve done this kind of thing before, and you haven’t. So no, i think it  _ is _ my place to make sure  _ you _ know we don’t have to take this farther than dinner.” If Hunk noticed the look of slight shock on Shiro’s face than he ignored it., “The other night you said you didn't want to think anymore, and I can help you with that, I really can. And I can make it pleasurable for both of us.” Hunk stepped closer, once again entering Shiro’s space and the older man shivered slightly under the intensity of Hunk’s aura. “If you want to leave, Shiro, that's perfectly fine. If you don’t, why don’t you take off your shirt and lay on the table?” 

 

It wasn't a command, but it felt like it should have been. It made Shiro’s heart rate spike hearing it. He licked his lips and glanced around the room, eyeing the table like he wasn't sure if it was going to turn into something awful and bite him or not. But… it's just a massage. If he’s uncomfortable he can stop after this. He reached up to undo his jumpsuits collar, the only other clothes he had besides the armor, and swallowed loudly, throat clicking with nerves. 

 

“Can we… turn the lights off, or… down, maybe?” he asked, fiddling with the zipper and looking down at his feet. He was a grown man, Hunk too, he offered. He has to know Shiro’s body isn't pleasant to look at. He wouldn’t have offered. But maybe he doesn't know fully? 

 

“I need to see.” Hunks tone was playful, silly, but not mean as he smiled at him and walked to his bed. He pulled out something from a bag he had there. “If you’re afraid of my reaction, I can cover your eyes, so you don't have to worry?” He offered, holding something slim and dark in his fist. Shiro blanched at the idea of a blindfold, too dark, not being able to see. Biting his lip, hand tightening on the zipper of his top, he was about to say no before Hunk tossed the scrap of fabric to him.

 

He caught it with his mechanical hand instinctively, holding it up to look at and, “This is lace?” he couldn't help the question. The blindfold was mostly sheer black lace, with an elastic band back like a halloween mask but thicker, meant to keep it on his face. Experimentally he held it up to his face, and it did obscure his vision somewhat. 

 

“There, see, you can see it's me, but you don't have to worry about seeing something on my face that will scare you.” Hunk stepped in close and lightly touched Shiro’s elbow, “Please lay down? I just want to make you feel good” 

 

When the older man didn't fight he gently took the see-through fabric and slide it into place over Shiro’s eyes, thumb stroking down his cheek lightly. His facial features were obscured but it was very clearly Hunk. this thick fingers rubbed against Shiro’s on the zipper, “please take your shirt off. It will be hard to give you a proper massage if I can't see your muscles” The older man nodded in lieu of answering, dropping his hand to let Hunk unzip the top of his jumpsuit slowly, the teeth unhooking one by one. before a brief moment of panic surged through Shiro and he reached up quickly to grab the younger boy's hand, stopping his motions.

 

“Why don't you want me to see your face?” he pressed, voice probably uneven. He felt unsteady and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad, right now. But what if hunk was already disgusted with Shiro’s appearance? It wouldn't be too hard to understand, Shiro himself had a hard time looking in the mirror now; he wasn't going to make Hunk touch him if he thought he was disgusting. That's not very leaderly.

 

“Easy.” Hunk’s tone was so deep, so warm and controlled the older man couldn’t help but to relax under the weight of it. the yellow lion paladin hadn't made any moves to remove Shiro’s hands or touch him anywhere else, “I don't want you to think you have to do anything here, tonight, okay? I didn't want you to see me drooling over how fucking gorgeous you are and think you owe me something.” 

 

Shiro shivered at the swear, the tone of voice the brunette said it in. He could feel the blush on his face already, damn expressive body, and he swallowed again. 

 

“That’s… I… O-okay” he managed to get out. He wasn't expecting a confession like that. He doesn't know where to take the conversation now, so he just drops his hand again and lets Hunk finish unzipping his top. He hesitated briefly before slipping his arms out of the tight fabric and throwing it aside, shivering subconsciously despite the warm temperature of the room. A flash of teeth said Hunk was smiling at him as he lead him to the table and urged him to lay down. 

 

The table was sturdy, easily holding Shiro's weight when he laid on it. He had to bite his lip to keep from whining as the cool surface pressed into his chest, his sensitive nipples pebbling and aching, his breath coming fast already. He pulled his arms under his head but hunk clicked his tongue, offering a pillow instead with a reassuring brush of his thumb over the older man's neck. “My bad” the yellow lion paladin said, “it's been awhile since I've done this and I totally forgot about the pillow.”

 

Shiro hummed in acknowledgement as he curled his arms around the pillow instead, still hiding a little despite the lace eye mask. The snap of of a bottle opening nearby was followed by a sweet smell of orange, the slick friction of hands being rubbed together. Then Hunk’s warm hands were on his shoulders, rubbing deep into his skin, kneading the muscles that had probably been tense and knotted for a year. Shiro flushed brightly as he let out an unintentional groan, it was an unexpected pleasure. The skin around the scars that crisscrossed down his back sensitive, but Hunk’s big, soft hands felt good. They never lingered or traced, never shied away. Only staying in one location to work out a particularly stubborn knot of muscle before moving slowly lower. Shiro couldn't seem to fight the noises coming from his mouth as his back was worked so thoroughly. he felt like he was melting into the table under the attention.

 

His stomach full of good food he hadn't had in a lifetime, relaxing under the talented hands and dedication of his teammate, Shiro warm inside, hazy headed. Hunks big, warm hands sliding up and down his back, working deep to push the long held tension from from his muscles. It was nice, it was heaven. And then, all of a sudden, it was something more, as the younger Paladin started working on the small of his back. Rubbing in circles with varying degrees of pressure. A soft gasp fights its way from Shiro’s unprepared lips as the slow warmth he’d been feeling seemed to ignite, burning in his gut, and, oh god, he’s hard. Hunk continues to work that spot on his back, fingers dipping lower, under the waistline of his pants, thick fingers brushing the top of his ass. Making Shiro shiver at the unexpected touches, the sudden pleasure as he tried to keep himself quiet, clenching his eyes and hiding his face in the pillow. 

 

He wasn't sure if he wanted this to stop, to continue. It was good, he hadn't felt this way in longer than he cared to think. But, he felt vulnerable, exposed… wrong. Maybe Hunk didn't know what he was doing to Shiro’s body. Was Shiro being inappropriate, reacting like this? Hunk wasnt… wasnt stopping, rubbing maddeningly slow and thorough. There’s no way he can't hear the noises Shiro was making, muffled as they were by the pillow. Hunk pulled his hands away from that spot slowly, working back up Shiro’s body. The older man tried to breath, settle himself, how could Hunk not feel him shaking? Or did he and he was choosing to ignore it? Hunk was always very good at being professional when the time calls for it. But it was almost too late, Shiro was hyper aware of everywhere Hunk was touching him. And when the young paladin dug his thumbs in between his shoulder blades, rubbed some kind of nerve, Shiro couldn't stop the loud whine, the way his hips bucked against the table in need he hadn't wanted to express.

 

“S-sorry” he gasped as Hunk stopped working on his back, feeling mortified, betrayed by his body. He hid his face deeper into the pillow, flush red from arousal and shame. But Hunk hadn't pulled his hands away, one of them, large and soft and comfortable, stayed pressing gently against him. Like the younger man wanted Shiro to know he was still there, stroking his oil slicked skin gently. Was he crooning at him or was that just the blood rushing through Shiro’s head?

 

“Do you want me to stop?’ The yellow lion Paladins voice was low and soothing and calm, like Shiro hadn't done anything wrong, like he hadn't cried eating some food or gotten hard getting a backrub. It feel like he did something wrong. Hunk’s hand stayed on his skin and that was nice, warm and solid on his back as he waited. Shiro didn't want him to stop, if he was being honest. He couldn't remember the last time he’d felt this good. 

 

“You’re doing well, Shiro” Hunk’s voice seemed to find its way inside his head, beating back his doubts with a simple phrase, “So good, responsive for me. Do you like it when I touch you?” 

 

Not trusting his voice Shiro just nodded, clenching his eyes shut under the lace as he sighed, shivering as the younger pilot walked fingers down his spine gently. Then both hands were pressing against that place on his lower back and he cried out softly, his metal hand reaching out and grabbing the end of the table, squeezing hard enough to make the material bend in. 

 

“You really like it here, huh? Will you let me touch you lower Shiro? Let me get you naked and show you how good you can feel?”

 

Hunk was giving him a choice, still caressing that spot on the small of his back that made his toes curl, but it wasn't as intense this time Gently stroking him, keeping his blood buzzing, but nothing more, letting Shiro think with most of his higher brain functions. Everything in the black paladin knew that if he wanted this to end, Hunk would stop. It wasn't even a question, it was in the mood of the room, of the night itself. He would stop and move away and they would go back to how it was before. But… Shiro didn't want him to stop. Instead he nodded, grunting as he forced himself onto one hand, trying to find balance while he used his other to undo the buttons and zipper of his pants. He didn't seem to need to answer the older paladin verbally, as Hunk let out a satisfied noise and his hands slide to Shiro’s hips.

 

“Roll over for me.” Hunks voice was deep with need and really all Shiro could do with that is comply, blush spilling down his back as he let himself be guided onto his back. Arching his hips up to make it easier for the yellow lion to pull his tight pants down, blush spilling down his chest as his cock was exposed to the air. He moved his human hand down to hide himself but it was caught, gently, by one of Hunk’s who brought the hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles softly. 

 

“Please don't hide, Shiro, you’re so beautiful” the older man's throat worked, swallowing hard. He wanted to say something but he couldn't seem to make the words come out so he just nodded, looking for Hunk’s face behind the lace.

 

The other man gently placed Shiro’s hand on his stomach before pulling away, moving down his body to work his boots off, and finally stripping the older paladin naked. Shiro didn't have time to contemplate the experience before Hunk had one foot cupped in both hands, talented thumbs ribbing deep into the soles. Shiro arched against the table, a deep groan forcing its way from his chest. He wanted to say this was gross, feet were.. Feet. But it wasn't, it was sensual, rubbing tension from a place in his body he didn't even know could be tense. He gasped when Hunk’s hands slid up, lovingly caressing his ankle to massage his calves. Shiro managed to keep his noises quiet until the younger’s thick fingers pressed behind his knee. The pure moan was embarrassing, turning his head and biting into the metal of his galra wrist to try and keep from being so loud. Were their rooms soundproof? Luckily Hunk had backed off at the reaction, or maybe that was his plan, starting on his other foot and working back up. 

 

Shiro had only just managed to calm his rapid heart, muffling his groans into his wrist as Hunk worked the tension from his lower legs, when suddenly one of his legs was being lifted, his body being tugged down the table. Shiro’s questioning noise turned into a loud shout of surprised pleasure when Hunk leaned down to suck on that spot behind his knee. He threaded his human hand into his thick hair and held him tight, toes curling on the foot held in the air as Hunk’s mouth slide down from his knee and onto his inner thigh A soft, hot tongue dragging over skin he’d never thought of as sensitive as the brunette worked his way towards Shiro’s drooling cock and aching balls. He hadn't realized he was so hard, the pooling arousal in his body almost secondary to the deep feeling of relaxed muscles, until Hunk’s mouth was right next to where he suddenly needed it. But the younger man didn't seem interested in Shiro’s cock. Just lifted his leg higher, spread the other a little and ducked, blowing teasingly at his balls, making the older man writhe in teased pleasure. It wasn't even a touch, it wasn’t enough. 

 

Hunk didn't linger there, didn't move up to touch Shiro’s neglected cock, dripping onto his toned and scarred belly. No, he moved further down, the hand holding Shiro's leg in the air deftly hooking it over Hunks broad shoulder as he reached down to grab a handful of Shiro's ass. Squeezing hard enough to pull a groan from his lips, before spreading him wide. 

 

“Wha-” Shiro finds words as his pleasure hazed mind catches on to what’s happening, before Hunks wide, hot tongue licked over his entrance. The older man keened, arching against the wet press against his body as he squirmed, caught between trying to get away and wanting more of the dirty pleasure. “O-Oh, god, Hunk, that's!...  _ nng _ ” 

 

“You like this.” Hunk chuckled against him and Shiro blushed, whined and clung tighter to his head with his human hand. Shaking like a leaf as the younger Paladin swirled his tongue over and around his opening, pressing in only slightly. A tease, like he was waiting for something, and Shiro felt empty for it, hungry in a different way. He whined more desperately, rolling his hips slightly against the younger man's face. Asking for more.

 

A physical sign of consent and it’s like that's what hunk was waiting for, gripping the older paladin tighter as he pressed in, deep and sinful. Shiro muffled a shout against his metal wrist as Hunk worked his fat, hot tongue inside him, licking into his walls, stretching him, fucking him with his tongue. And it's all shiro can do to muffle himself, to not hurt the younger man as he shifts and arches, trying to spread his legs wider, pushing back against the wet hot press of his teammates tongue. Hunk pulled away with an obscene slurping sound, igniting Shiro’s blush once again, sucking on the rim of his entrance before snaking back inside.

 

“P-please” Shiro managed to force past his lips, a broken little sob as his cock ached against his stomach, weeping pre-cum and purple with neglect. The gasped out word made Hunk pull back and Shiro trashed a little franticly, trying to keep him close, reaching out desperately, “W-wait, no!”

 

Both hands were caught, each knuckle of each hand, kissed gently as Hunk stood up, stroking his wrists soothingly, “It's okay Shiro, I’m not going anywhere. But I am going to have to tie your hands up. Can't have you grabbing at me when i'm massaging you, very unprofessional.” 

 

shiro blinks at him from behind the thin blindfold, curling a lip up and snarling at him. Hunk just laughs and lets his hands fall, slipping the older man's leg off his shoulder and disappearing for a moment, coming back to run something soft and smooth against Shiro’s human arm. 

 

“I’m going to tie them in front of you, okay?” he said as he looped it gently around one wrist and then the other. Shiro’s nostrils flared, body getting still as he looked down at the sheer lace that was tying his wrists together. He pulled his hands apart lightly and felt the fabric give a little. Hunk grabbed his hands lightly, “It's very easy to rip, I would take it as a kindness if you didn't.” Shiro swallowed and nodded, trying to keep pressure off the fragile fabric. 

 

He was so focused on the fabric the way it looked on his skin, delicate, dainty, not a restraint so much as a decoration, that he missed the sound of a cap flipping open. But then Hunk was between his legs again, pulling both of them up. One went back around Hunk’s shoulder, the other bent out of the way, and Shiro settled, letting his eyes close and head roll back, expecting the younger man's tongue to work at him again. Only instead, a finger circled around his entrance, slick with something that felt thick, not doing anything more than rubbing against him.

 

“Is this okay, Shiro?” Hunk’s voice was heavy like body heat, and it struck Shiro suddenly that Hunk wanted this, him, too. And that, despite everything, like the fact that Hunk had to be aching in his pants, Shiro knew that if he said no, shook his head, hunk would stop if he wanted. Words kept getting stuck in his throat so he just nodded, made a strangled sound he hoped sounded like please, like confirmation, like hurry. They must have because soon one of hunks fingers was pressing into him while the younger man made a soothing noise. 

 

The stretch was interesting, slow as everything else had been, curling deep, rubbing against him from the inside out. The black lion paladin whined, shifted on the table, breathed. Hunk chuckled at him so Shiro pulled at his hair, making a pissy little noise when he kept sliding his finger in and out, smooth and slow and not enough. The younger man turned his attention to the inside of Shiro’s knee again, pulling a small shout from him, a momentary distraction and then there were two fingers and that was better, fuller. Shiro whined, writhing on the table as Hunk’s fingers worked inside him, rubbing and pushing, spreading him wider, getting him ready. Shiro flushed at the thought, dick twitching against his stomach, Hunk was getting him ready for his cock, even after seeing Shiro’s body, naked and scarred and-

 

“I can feel you thinking.” Hunk said against his knee as his fingers pressed against something inside him, rubbed against it until Shiro’s mind was blank and he was arching, rocking his hips back against his two, three? Fingers, moaning softly. “I must not be doing this right” 

 

Shiro was rapidly losing the brainpower he had to say that Hunk was doing just fine, perfect. So he grabbed at him trying to tell him with his hands as he rocked against Hunk’s big fingers as they opened him. He spared a braincell to be thankful the young pilot hadn’t touched his cock or He’d have cum ages ago.

 

Too soon, much too soon, Hunk was pulling his fingers out, crooning something about… something, Shiro couldn't hear him over how empty he felt. Cold without the others warmth, his life and body heat. But he was back with a click of a belt and the sound of a zipper. Soft hands urged Shiro onto his slide, one leg around a broad waist and the upper thigh onto his shoulder.  

 

“Look up, Shiro, look forward, baby.” 

 

The older man had been trying to watch Hunk moving his body so easily, enjoying the feeling of being handled by someone he trusted, he didn't hesitate to look where the younger had instructed him to. The moment he did he went red from the tips of his ears all the way down. His blindfold obscured details, but not everything, certainly not obscuring his vision enough that he wouldn't recognize himself in the mirror across from him. Laid out, naked and scarred, flush and hard with Hunk between his legs, “O-oh…” he muttered, unable to voice the bubbling feelings of in his chest as he looked at himself.

 

He didn't have time to dwell on it, though, as something slick and cool touched his stretched opening and he looked down, trying to see. Hunk kissed his knee as slick and cool turned into hot and blunt. Shiro let his eyes fall closed, pulling his bound hands up to bite at his arm as the younger man pressed into his body. He was… big. Thick in a way that Shiro really should have counted on, stretching him more than his fingers did. Deeper and wider and Shiro was making embarrassing noises against his skin, unable to stop as he was thoroughly filled. Hunk is so fucking big he feels it everywhere, when he breaths, when he swallows, he can move his toes and feel Hunk inside him. 

 

“Don't hide.” Hunk’s voiced was strained, his hands shaking slightly as he pulled Shiro’s arms down, “Please shiro, god you feel so good, you’re so beautiful” 

 

Rough and raw and truthful, but shiro had to shut his eyes to it. Couldn't take his voice, his words, as he’s stretching him like this, holding still as he holds him open. Shiro wants to beg him to move, do something other than stroke his thigh and stay still but he couldn't form the words around the knot in his throat, couldn't open his eyes and beg him because of the blindfold, because of the mirror. The position was hard to move in, couldn't get leverage to push back against him. Rubbing his face against the warm metal of the table Shiro whined and tried to clench down on Hunk’s cock.

 

It got the reaction he wanted, Hunk’s hips stuttered, jerking in and Shiro cried out in louder than he intended. But now that Hunk was sure he could movie, he didn't stop, and Shiro couldn't keep quiet. Hunk was so big it felt like he was fucking the air from Shiro’s lungs, forcing the noises out. It was a deep, intense connection that was almost too much to be called pleasurable. He never wanted the feeling to go away, sobbed when the younger man pulled out, tried to drag him back with his legs, only to scream when he fucked in, saying things Shiro didn't understand, didn't care to try and think about. He wanted more, faster, harder. He dropped his bound hands down to touch his cock at the same time Hunk squeezed his ass hard. The first touch of Shiro’s hand to his weeping cock was met with the loud crack of skin on skin and a sharp sting of pain that made the older man recoil, tighten up, moan in shocked pleasure.

 

“Pay attention.” Hunks voice was dark and tense and Shiro sobbed under its focus, nodding without knowing what he was agreeing too, trying to push back against him, get him to move again, touch him. His actions were met with another slap and the older man whined, shook under him and tried to stay still. 

 

“You’re okay” the yellow lion paladin crooned, rubbing the sore flesh, “but I need you to look in the mirror, Shiro” he whispered as he tugged down the blindfold.

 

The older man cracked a wet, dark eye at him before swallowing and looking where he was told. He looked shameful, sweaty, flushed and hard. The white of his hair clinging to his forehead, chest heaving as he fought to get enough air in through the heat around him. Cock purple with need and glistening wet. He looked away and was hit again, a loud crack on same spot, the residual sting ringing through his body. He looked back, tried to meet Hunk’s gaze through the mirror. The younger man rolled his hips slowly, pushing his fat cock deeping into Shiro’s body, and he could watch the shudder as it went though his frame.

 

“You’re beautiful” Hunk said, his voice had a reverence to it that people should only use when they’re talking about gods, “So strong, Shiro, You sound so-”

 

He moved again, rocking against Shiro as his free hand circled the older mans cock and squeezed, ripping a gleeful, tortured noise of pleasure from Shiro’s throat. 

 

“That noise, so fucking pretty.” The young pilot rolled his hips slowly, circling against Shiro’s body, rubbing his sore ass cheek and pushing this cock into hunks big hand, like he couldn't stop if he wanted to, can't stop touching, can't stop moving. “Look at yourself Shiro, look”

 

He didn't want to, couldn't meet his own eyes as he watched himself being fucked against the table. He kept his eyes down, on Hunk’s body moving between his legs, on Hunk’s hand as it stroked him. He arched up, clenching down on the larger mans thick cock, working himself towards the edge he feels like he’s been dangling off for years.

 

“T-Tell yourself you're beautiful, and I’ll let you cum.” Hunk sounded wrecked, Shiro hoped he was as close as he was. So he ignored the words and worked back against him, so close, so close. But Hunk just slapped him again, sharp pain cutting though his pleasure and he hissed at the younger man, “Say it.”

 

Shiro hesitated, snarling at the younger man again, but the fifth slap on his ass made him jerk, “I’m!” managed to worm its way out of whatever was keeping him from forming words, a haze of pleasure fogging up his thought processes. Hunk seemed to be pleased with the word, guiding Shiro’s hands to wrap around his own cock, showing him the pace to stroke, crooning encouragingly at him. 

 

“I… I’m pretty” he managed, blushing like fire. But he was rewarded with a hard thrust, jerking him against the table and his hand tightened on his twitching cock, drooling pre-cum all over his human and metal arm.

 

“A-again” Hunk growled and squeezed his sore cheek as he started his hard, fast pace again, chasing his own orgasm now.

 

“‘I’m pretty, I’m p-pretty!” Shiro gasped, fighting to keep his eyes open, on the reflection in the mirror as he sped up his hand on his dick. Babbling the words over and over again while Hunk’s cock rubbed and pressed against his prostate with every move. He didn't last longer than that, saw for the briefest moment as his body locked up, arching, before his eyes rolled and he was spilling over his bound hands with a loud cry that might have been a word, Hunk’s name, anything. Vision going white as his was body overloaded with a sensation it hasn't felt so bone deep in too long. 

 

Shiro's vision cleared as Hunk pulled out, whining piteously as he’s flipped onto his back, licking his bitten lips and looking up at the younger man, who panted harshly. Blush making his dark skin glow, hand working furiously on his thick cock. The older paladin made a soft noise, forcing himself up and leaning heavily into the younger man, he reached with his shaking, cum slick hands, still bound, to wrap around the younger man's length. The groan Hunk let out was soft, private, just for Shiro’s ears as he stroked him fast. He was heavy and uncut in Shiro’s hands. He could barely touch his thumb to his fingers and it made him blush harder to think that he’d had this inside of him. 

 

Hunk’s hips rocked against his hands, desperate and close, and Shiro nosed at his jaw, licking the sweat from his skin. The younger man made a soft noise, turning his head a little, and their lips touched, and the large hands on Shiro’s hips tightened. The older man smiled against Hunk’s lips, licking into his slightly slack mouth to suck on the younger man's tongue as the yellow lion paladin rode his fist. His orgasm was quiet, a soft groan of Shiro’s name swallowed up in their kisses as he spilled into the older pilot’s messy hands.

 

They kissed until they were out of breath, resting their foreheads against each others, breathing the same air. 

 

“Thank you” Shiro said, softly, like a secret, his face still wet from crying, lips slightly swollen from being bitten. But relaxed, more relaxed that it had been in a while. Hunk blinked for a minute, before his face broke out into a grin so bright it could rival one of the stars they’ve seen.

 

“Any time, Shiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know how you liked it? there's more i wanted to write but I just couldn't fit it, so I could be writing more to this, I'm not sure yet


End file.
